


Like a King

by hchollym



Series: The Two-Headed Dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Rhaegar, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top!Viserys, mild jealousy, probably out of character, self-indulgent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: They may not be able to marry, but Rhaegar and Viserys still follow the Targaryan tradition of sleeping with their sibling.
Relationships: Rhaegar Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Series: The Two-Headed Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934290
Kudos: 36





	Like a King

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where Viserys was born much sooner, and therefore, is closer in age to Rhaegar. This is told from Viserys' perspective. 
> 
> I think Viserys would have been a very different man if King's Landing had not fallen when he was a child, so I wanted to explore the relationship that he could have had with Rhaegar. 
> 
> This is purely a self-indulgent story. It's probably wildly out-of-character, but I wanted to write it, so oh well. Please don't read if it's not your cup of tea.
> 
> Just an FYI, I have several other short works to add to this series soon, because now I'm hooked on this pairing, and there's not nearly enough of it around. The next one is from Rhaegar's perspective.

Viserys doesn't think he will ever grow tired of this. Rhaegar - beautiful, noble Rhaegar, as people are wont to call him - is writhing and gasping like a whore beneath him. Viserys grips his older brother’s hips hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of fingerprints; a visual reminder of who the crowned prince belongs to. One of Rhaegar's legs is over Viserys' shoulder and the other is pushed back towards his chest, allowing Viserys to hit a deeper angle as he pounds into Rhaegar mercilessly. He makes sure he hits the sweet spot inside his older brother with every thrust, and Rhaegar responds so intensely, shaking all over and holding onto the bed linens so tightly that his knuckles turn white. His eyes are scrunched closed as he gasps, little breathy moans escaping his lips.

Rhaegar is usually so composed and quiet. Viserys likes that he’s the only one that can change that.

He’s always looked up to his older brother, but he can’t deny that some jealousy has slipped into those emotions as well, raw and unbidden. _Everyone_ loves Rhaegar. The only person who doesn't is their father, but he’s mad, so that hardly counts. (And no, Viserys is not blind to the fact that the only person who prefers him over Rhaegar is a madman. If anything, that just makes it worse). The rest of Westeros thinks Rhaegar is perfect: talented, smart, handsome, and honorable. Viserys is just the lesser version of him in their eyes, and it bothers him more than he'd care to admit. But even with that obvious fact looming over their heads, Rhaegar doesn’t ever treat Viserys like he’s less than him. He’s always been a good big brother, and Viserys loves him for that.

But Viserys also loves having control over him. It makes him feel just a little vindicated.

The harder Viserys fucks Rhaegar, the more uninhibited and uncontrolled his perfect older brother gets. Rhaegar is babbling incoherently in high Valyrian now, pausing only to chant Viserys’ name like a prayer. His voice is still soft and quiet, which bothers Viserys somewhat, but he knows that this is still _a lot_ for his sweet Rhaegar. Viserys isn’t even touching Rhaegar's cock, which is hard and leaking as it bounces between them with each thrust. Rhaegar has already finished twice without being touched, and Viserys is determined to make it three times. Rhaegar’s trembling, biting his lip to try and stifle his whimpers. Viserys flicks his finger over one of Rhaegar’s nipples, and his older brother twitches almost violently.

“Oh gods, Viserys,” he gasps out. Viserys thrusts faster, pushing even farther inside, and Rhaegar's hips arch off the bed as his mouth opens in a silent cry. Viserys watches as Rhaegar’s cock pulses, coating both of their stomachs as Rhaegar shudders through his release. Viserys thrusts once, twice, three times more before his own release finds him. He grinds down, spilling his seed inside his brother.

As they come down from the high, they are both panting as they try to catch their breath. Viserys can feel that Rhaegar is still trembling all over, so he pulls out gently and places Rhaegar's shaking legs back down on the bed before flopping to the side of him. Rhaegar turns his head, looking at Viserys with an unguarded, satiated expression. There's a vulnerability in his eyes each time they are together that _still_ shocks Viserys. Rhaegar looks at Viserys like _he_ is the perfect one, and the younger man doesn’t know what to do with that. Viserys feels am overwhelming fondness for his brother/lover, and he kisses Rhaegar’s forehead. His older brother’s eyes flutter shut in contentment, and he turns to snuggle up to Viserys like a sleepy cat. It makes the younger man smile, because he knows that no one else in the world can make Rhaegar feel so comfortable and relaxed.

So Viserys can live with being second best, because in moments like these, he feels like a king.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely <3


End file.
